Dakota Technologies, Inc. (DTI) has developed and demonstrated a low-cost and user-friendly method that generates fluorescence decay curves with exceptional speed, accuracy, and precision. Sample fluorescence is induced by a Nd:YAG microchip laser that operates at high repetition rate (5-10 kHz) and delivers sub-nanosecond pulses. Waveforms of the resulting fluorescence decay are directly recorded via a photomultiplier tube (PMT) and fast digitizer. The available excitation wavelengths are limited to the Nd:YAG harmonics at 532, 355, and 266 nm. Excitation sources that can be continuously tuned over a broad wavelength range and retain the high pulse repetition frequency and short pulse duration will be developed during this Phase I SBIR project. Particular emphasis will be placed on the 275-315 nm range that is optimal for fluorescence characterization of proteins. By perfecting these sources and integrating them into a commercial spectrofluorimeter, DTI will provide biochemists, biophysicists, and molecular biologists with a versatile, high performance tool for cutting edge research. A promising industrial application, verifying that proteins are produced in the appropriate conformation, has also been identified.